Together
by Goddess-Of-The-Nitch1001
Summary: Join Leah and Jacob through their marriage until they have kids. Through their proposal to their reception. Then they find out that they are really bound together.


Bound Together

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Twilight or any characters. I only own the plot.

_Three Years Ago_

Jacob and Leah were walking hand in hand in First Beach when Jacob told Leah to close her eyes.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"Just do it. It's a surprise!" was Jacob's only reply.

"Jake! We've been dating for one year already and you still keep secrets from me." Leah said scowling.

"Please Lee." Jacob said bringing out the adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Leah huffed.

Jacob then began leading Leah to a rock that overlooks the beach. Jacob told Leah to open her eyes.

"Do you see anything?" Jacob asked Leah.

"No." Leah said.

"Look closer." Jacob said smiling at her.

"Wait! I see something over there." Leah said pointing to a spot where there was a yellow picnic blanket.

"Perfect! Let's go there shall we, Miss?" Jacob said cocking his eyebrow at Leah.

"Yes, we shall, Mister." Leah said laughing at Jacob's formality.

They both arrived at the picnic place and sat down. Jacob opened the picnic basket and took out Esme's burgers and gave one to Leah.

"Esme cooked these?" Leah asked cocking her head.

"Yup." Jacob said popping his "p".

"Tell her thanks." Leah said crumbs of the bread flying out of her mouth.

"Lee, you have something over here." Jacob said pointing over the right side of Leah's mouth.

"Here?" Leah asked missing the spot.

"No. Here." Jacob said leaning closer licking it off Leah's face.

"Ewww... Jacob! That's so barbaric." Leah said wiping off Jacob's saliva as Jacob laughed at her.

"I know, but you still love me." he said kissing her to apologize.

"Yeah, sadly I do." Leah said.

"Say it, then." Jacob said.

"Say what?" Leah asked.

"Say that you'll marry me because it will make me the happiest shape-shifter alive! Leah Susan Clearwater, I love you with all my heart. We are not like the average couple there is around here. We are above it. We have been through so much for me not to say this. Leah Susan Clearwater, will you marry me?" Jacob asked pulling out his mother's ring.

"A thousand, bazillion YES!" Leah said kissing Jacob lovingly.

"This is my mom's ring. She gave it to me when I was young. My dad kept it for me. Apparently, mom left a letter for me. She told me to give it to the girl I treasure so much that I would die before I let her go. To the girl who lights up my smile a billion watts. To the girl who cares for me like her and to the girl who loved me the way she did." Jacob said putting the ring on Leah.

"Oh, Jake. It's beautiful!" Leah exclaimed, tears evidently flowing from her eyes.

"It is. It's beautiful like you!" Jacob said.

"So? When's the wedding going to be?" Leah asked him.

"Your mom and Alice are planning it. Told me to tell you that your going to have your dress fitted in the next 5 months." Jacob said frowning at the memory of Alice beating Jacob just to give her the position as the wedding planner. His head was throbbing right now.

"So that mean we're going to get married on August?" Leah asked.

"Yes. And I chose your birthday. August 27." Jacob said proudly.

"Oh, Jake!" Leah exclaimed throwing her hands around Jacob's neck.

"I love you, Leah Susan Clearwater!" Jacob whispered to her.

"I love you too, Jacob Ephraim Black!" Leah replied.

_Six Months Later_

"Mom, I'm not ready for this." Leah said.

"Leah Clearwater! Jacob is waiting outside for you! You are going to be Leah Susan Black today. You are not going to back out!" Sue said.

"Lee, just pretend that this is the rehearsal. Just go with the flow." Seth said smiling at his sister.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can't do this!" Leah chanted.

"Leah, yes you can!" Bella said. "Look at all those people out there. They're waiting for you to get married and anyways Renesmee can't wait to walk as a flower girl down that aisle."

"I can't." Leah wailed but before she could say anything anymore the music started and Claire walked down the aisle followed by Renesmee then, Joshua, Sam and Emily's son. Paul and Rachel, Kim and Jared, Embry and Tatyana, his imprint. Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Quil as Jacob's best man then finally Bella.

"Seth. I really appreciate you walking me down the aisle since, dad isn't here." Leah told Seth.

"No problem, sis. Are you ready? It's our turn." Seth said.

With a nod of Leah's head, Seth and Leah were walking down the aisle towards Leah's awaiting soon to be husband, Jacob.

"Take care of her man." Seth told Jake clapping him in his back.

Jacob nodded his head and held Leah's hand to lead her to the altar where Billy was waiting. Jacob and Leah wanted to follow the Quileute way and hired Billy as their pastor.

"Welcome my brothers and sisters. We are gathered here today to witness Jacob Ephraim Black and Leah Susan Clearwater's commitment to each other. You may say your vows now." Billy said.

"Leah, I must admit that before Sam left you I thought that you were the prettiest girl in La Push. Then, Bella came and I never spared you a glance. When Bella and Edward got married I finally saw the light. The light that led me to you. I saw the real Leah Clearwater! Not the brave Leah Clearwater but the vulnerable Leah Clearwater. I fell in love with her and wanted to chase after her to bring it out of you. And I did, I succeeded. I was in love with you when I learned everything about you. I know everything that you do means something. You bite your lip when you're annoyed. That you wove your hand to your hair when you get nervous. I know everything about you! And I love everything about you. Leah Susan Clearwater, I promise to be a faithful husband to you. I promise to cherish everything that we do, for better or for worse. To protect you from those who harm you. But most of all to love you with all my heart." Jacob said putting the ring on a crying Leah.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, before I never believed in Prince Charmings even ask Emily about it. I used to call her a sissy for believing in Princes. But, now I know that there is a Prince for everyone out there no matter who you are. Even if your the worst person out there. You just have to find it and grasp that moment with them. I never expected that it would be you but I'm glad that it's you! Imagine if it was Paul. No offense to Paul." Leah said glancing at a smirking Paul "The first thought that came into my mind when we dated was you were gonna hurt me like Sam, but I was proven wrong and I'm glad that you are now fully mine and I am now fully yours. Jacob Ephraim Black, I promise to be faithful to you through the end. I promise that I will take care of you through the end. I promise that I will always remember the memories that we share. I also promise to love you as long as I live. I am proud to be now Leah Susan Clearwater Black."

"Through the power vested in me and their ancestors. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Billy said.

Leah and Jacob leaned closer to each other and kissed. Jacob bit Leah's bottom lip for permission and Leah obliged giving him access. They heard wolf-whistles and cheering coming from both the Cullens and the wolf pack.

_Reception_

"Hi everyone! I'm Quil Aterea. I'm one of Jake's best friends. I just want to say that I never expected that Jake and Leah would get together I mean the two of them are alpha material and always seem to fight. One time, Jake even told me that Leah was hot and he couldn't wait to claim her. Leah seemed to overhear it and slapped Jake and walked away. It was a hilarious scene. Jake just touched his cheek and looked dumb founded. Leah, you make Jake act like a girl. Cheers to you all and congratulations to both of you! Also, don't forget to name your first child after me. Quil Black, sounds nice doesn't it?" Quil said while everybody laughed.

Bella walked up the stage and tapped the microphone. "I'm Bella Cullen. I'm Leah's step-sister. I remembered meeting Leah the first time. She hated me because she said that I was toying with Jake's emotions and she was right. If I had married Edward the moment I met him maybe Jake would've known the true Leah by then. I remember Jake talking about Leah being a snob because Sam had hurt her and then I realized that she didn't want what happened to her to happen to Jake. I started to understand why she hated me. We became friends when I became her step-sister. Leah even told me one time that Jake was a sweet guy. They are perfect for each other. They are like fire and ice. Leah the fire of course and Jake the ice. Don't forget to name your first daughter Bella. Bella Black sounds better than Quil Black. Suck on that Quil." Bella said sticking her tongue out at Quil. Quil looked like he was crushed as Claire comforted him.

Billy was up next. "I'm Billy Black. Jake's father. I just wanted to say that Sarah always knew that Leah was the perfect girl for Jake even when they were young. They use to fight but always made up and hug. It was like that everyday. I just want to say congratulations to both of you and I can't wait to be a grandpa." Billy said chuckling as Leah burned crimson.

"I'm Sue Clearwater-Swan, Leah's mom. I just wanted to say that Jacob and Leah has gone through the same thing. Heart break and I think that they can only heal with each other. I wish the best luck for my baby girl and Jacob. Give me a granddaughter." Sue said.

"I'm Rachel Black soon to be Lahote, Jacob's sister. I just wanted to say even when we were younger I think Leah had a crush on Jake. Becca and I used to ask her if she wanted to play Barbie dolls with us and she would decline is and go to Jake and just watch Star Wars with him. Becca and I used to think Leah was a boy in disguise but apparently she was actually in love with my baby brother. Congratulations to both of you and I hope that you guys would have a wonderful life ahead of you. Cheers!" Rachel said smiling at Jacob and Leah as Paul wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Seth Clearwater here. The first time Jake felt attracted to my sister he asked me if he could date my sister and I punched him. He cleared up that he had good intentions with her not like others. I trusted Jake since he was my best friend and apparently both of them hit it off. Their like a cake so perfect and sweet together. Wish you both the best of luck! Happy Marriage! Now let's get the couple to their honeymoon, for we might never know my sister maybe come back pregnant." Seth said.

Leah and Jacob went out to their car on their way to Las Vegas for their honeymoon.

_Two Years Later_

Jacob came home from work to be greeted by his one year old son and his beautiful wife.

Jacob kissed his wife as a greeting and she kissed him back.

"I cooked lasagna for dinner. I'm sorry that I ate first but, baby here, is wanting food more and more." Leah told Jacob hiding her pregnant tummy.

"It's okay. Did Ollie also eat?" Jacob asked Leah ruffling his son's hair.

"Yup." Leah said nodding her head.

After marriage Leah and Jacob stopped phasing so did Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry after they got married. Rachel and Paul have two kids, one daughter and one in Rachel's stomach. They named their daughter Alisa Sarah Lahote. Kim had fraternal twins and named them Jessie and Kristian. Tatyana and Embry are expecting a boy. Tatyana said she wanted his name to be Brian while Embry wanted it to be Drew so they're still having trouble. Seth, Brady and Collin patrol the area at least once a weak with the help of the newbies, Ian, Will, Spencer and Max.

"How was your day?" Leah asked her husband.

"My new assistant, Tim, is stupid. He doesn't even know where to file the right thing in the right place even Steve could've done better." Jacob said rubbing his forehead. After not phasing Jacob went out to find a job for himself. He got a job as the manager in a police department.

Leah just laughed it off and kissed Jacob's head. She took Ollie from his high chair.

"We'll go up now. Wash your own plate, Jake. Say bye bye to daddy, Ollie." Leah said holding her son's hand up.

"Bwy, Bwy, dwadwy." Ollie said.

"Bye, Ollie." Jacob said smiling at his son's words.

_Eight Months Later_

Leah was washing the dishes when she felt a contraction. She waited for it to stop but it just pained more.

"Jake! Jake! Wendy's coming!" Leah yelled up the stairs.

Jacob picked up Ollie and rushed down to the stairs. He put Ollie inside his car seat in the front and took the bag from the living room. He carried Leah to the car and started driving as fast as he could to the hospital. He called Sue and Billy that Wendy Susie Black was entering the world.

_Hours Later_

"Hey baby girl, I'm your mommy." Leah said to little Wendy who was on her arm.

Jacob was sleeping on the couch tired of today's event while everyone went home agreeing to meet again tomorrow. Wendy was hungry so Leah decided to feed her waking up Ollie in the process.

"Mowmwy, what hawpen to wou?" Ollie asked her taking her hand in his.

"Your sister, Wendy, decided to come out today. She said she couldn't wait to see you and daddy." Leah told Ollie brushing his hair off his face.

Leah saw Jacob stir as he finally woke up.

"Hey Jake!" Leah greeted him.

"Hey Lee!" Jacob said kissing her.

"We finally have a complete family." Jacob said looking over at them.

"Yeah. We're bound together, Jake since birth." Leah said to Jacob smiling at him stroking his face.

"We are. Forever and always!" Jacob said smiling back at her.

A/N: I hope you guys like this! I really love Leah since she is a different character from anyone. Her background story is something I can relate to and I really want her to find her happy ending. There'll be definitely more where that came from. FAVORITE AND REVIEW!

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


End file.
